Damn! My little Kitty is A Mutant
by FLOWERLADYPHANTOM
Summary: Menolong seekor kucing, dan membawanya pulang. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kucingnya ini? Tapi apa? Ita-Ino pair, just for fun. Gomen klo ada typo dan gaje gini ᴧ ᴧ


**Summary:** Menolong seekor kucing, dan membawanya pulang. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kucingnya ini? Tapi apa? Ita-Ino pair, just for fun. Gomen klo ada typo dan gaje gini ᴧ_ᴧ

.

.

.

**TITTLE: DAMN! MY LITTLE KITTY IS A MUTAN?**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: MASHASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**

**WARNING: BAHASA AUTHOR, GAJE, NEWBIE, OOC?, DLL.**

**STORY BY: CNARU-CHAN NAMIUZUKAGE**

**RATED: T SEMI M**

**PAIRING: ITA-INO**

.

.

.

No words here from me, enjoy the story...

.

Chapter 1: Oniks eye.

.

.

.

Di salah satu sudut sebuah gang sesosok mahkluk berkaki empat terlihat berjalan tertatih-tatih. Bulu-bulu rambut yang berwarna hitam itu terlihat lebih pekat dari seharusnya. Darah. Seluruh tubuhnya terluka, dalam pikirannya saat ini Ia hanya ingin mencari tempat berteduh. Gemuruh suara langit menandakan bahwa tak lama lagi akan turun hujan. Semakin Ia berusaha untuk bergerak, semakin sakit dan perih seluruh tubuhnya.

Perlahan penglihatannya mulai menggelap. Tak tahan dengan pusing yang melanda di tambah lagi seluruh tubuhnya yang berteriak ngilu, Ia pun menyerah.. Menyerah pada kegelapan itu. Berharap pada Kami-sama agar ada seseorang yang menemukannya dan menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

—**Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—**

.

.

.

Hangat. Tubuhnya hangat. Apakah Ia sudah mati? Tapi kenapa tubuhnya terasa perih dan nyaman di saat yang bersamaan? Pelan. Kelopak mata yang tertutup itu bergetar, berusaha untuk melihat situasi. Saat Ia melihat dengan mata oniks-nya, sesosok wanita—Ah, bukan, tapi seorang gadis—sedang mengelus tubuhnya. Jadi inikah asal dari kehangatan itu? Tubuhnya yang di pangku dan di elus-elus oleh gadis ini. Menghembuskan nafas—Ia lega. Karena belum mati? Ya, masih banyak yang harus di lakukannya, tidak sepatutnya dia mati. Tidak, bukan sepatutnya tapi tidak boleh! Tidak sekarang, mungkin nanti.

"Ah! Sudah bangun rupanya..." Ujar gadis itu pelan. Matanya menunjukkan binar bahagia. Ia takut pertolongannya terlambat, tapi syukurlah. Gadis itu berdiri dan melangkah menuju sebuah pintu putih, membukanya pelan.

"Permisi, dokter? Kucing ini sudah bangun. Bisa anda memeriksanya sekali lagi?" Pinta gadis itu sopan.

"Tentu saja, masuklah!" Melangkah masuk, dan membaringkan tubuh mungil kucing di gendongannya.

Orang yang di panggil dokter itu melangkah menuju sosok kucing hitam tersebut. Mengarahkan permukaan stetoskopnya yang dingin ke arah dada, memeriksa mata dan luka-lukanya dengan cermat.

"Masa kritisnya sudah lewat, padahal kupikir kucing ini akan mati. Dengan luka separah itu.. Ck, semangat hidupnya kurasa.." Ujar dokter itu.

"Apa kucing ini sudah bisa kubawa pulang dokter?" Tanya gadis itu, lagi.

"Ya, asalkan... Kau tidak memanggilku dengan formal! Ino! Kau sudah ku anggap seperti anakku sendiri. Berhentilah bersikap formal" Celoteh seorang pria paruh baya ini.

"T-tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi! Atau kau mau kupanggil.. Yamanaka-sama?" Ancam pria itu tak sungguh-sungguh. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu tertegun. Ternyata pria di depannya ini tak mempermasalahkan sebuah gelar, rendah hati. Menambah kekaguman Ino.

"Baiklah Asuma-san, jadi sudah boleh kubawa pulang'kan kucing ini?" tanya Ino.

Tersenyum puas. Asuma mengangguk, sungguh dirinya tidak tahan jika di anggap terlalu tinggi. Ia hanya manusia biasa!

"Tapi, kau hanya merawatnya kan?" tanya Asuma ragu.

"Ya, tapi aku juga akan memeliharanya, sudah lama aku ingin punya kucing" Ujar Ino girang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,. Ingat jangan di beri makan sembarangan! Apalagi kondisinya masih lemah"

"Ha'i Asuma-san" Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu perlahan berjalan menuju kucing yang tergeletak lemas. Membawanya dalam gendongan tangan dengan lembut.

"Ne, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu Asuma-san, terima kasih atas bantuannya." Kata Ino. Tulus.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan"

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

"Ngh..." Suara lenguhan yang berasal dairi seorang gadis dalam sebuah ruangan, terdengar jelas oleh si pemilik mata oniks ini.

"Uhh..." Kali ini mata gadis yang terpejam itu perlahan terbuka. Mendapati seekor kucing hitam manis bertengger di perutnya dan menjilati wajahnya. Gadis itu—Ino—tersenyum, raut kegembiraan terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

"Ohayou, Mii-chan" Kata yang di ucapkan oleh Ino membuat kucing hitam di perutnya mengernyittkan alis. 'Mii-chan? Panggilan untukku kah?' pikir kucing itu,

"Meow..." Seolah membalas salam pagi dari Ino, kucing itu menjawab dan melompat turun dari atas tubuh Ino. Mendarat pada permukaan lantai kayu. Melihat gerakan kucingnya yang semangat, Ino tertawa. Tawa lepas yang tak pernah lagi di lakukannya sejak kematian orangtuanya. Enam bulan yang lalu.

"Kau lapar Mii-chan?" Tanya Ino. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, karena tidak akan datang. Ino melesat turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua menuju dapur mungil nan rapi miliknya. Membuka lemari penyimpanan atas dan mengambil makanan untuk kucing yang baru saja di pungutnya kemarin. Ino membuka kotak makan yang belum dibuka itu. Merobek sudutnya cukup lebar dan menuangkan makanan itu pada mangkuk yang sudah di ambil Ino sebelumnya.

"Maaf ya Mii-chan, aku belum beli mangkuk khusus untukmu. Sementara, pakai ini dulu ya." Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum lembut. Kucing hitam dihadapannya membeku sesaat, terpesona dengan senyum yang terlukis di sudut bibir Ino. Cantik. Indah. Mempesona, hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh kucing hitam elegan ini.

"Meooww..." seolah memberi jawaban meng-iyakan seluruh perkataan Ino tadi.

.

.

.

—Cnaru-chan Namiuzukage—

.

.

.

"Let me get this straight. Kau—"tunjuknya.

"—seorang Yamanaka Ino memungut seekor kucing? Dan yang lebih tak dapat ku percaya adalah kau memungutnya dijalanan?"pekik seorang gadis di dalam sebuah ruangan yang hangat bernuansa musim gugur. Wajah manisnya terlihat berkerut saat ia berbicara dengan gadis didepannya ini.

Ino yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Tayuya hanya mendengus dan menyeruput cappucino pesanannya. Cafe yang selalu mereka berdua kunjungi ini memang yang terbaik baginya. Kecil dan hangat. Benar-benar membuatnya nyaman seolah seluruh masalah di pundaknya menghilang sekejap, merasa seolah ada di dimensi ruang dan waktu yang berbeda.

Seorang pria dalam balutan baju buttlernya tampak berjalan mendekati meja mereka. Matanya yang kelam dan menyiratkan semua misteri didunia ini, membuat semua pengunjung disana entah mengapa mendapat peraaan yang aneh. Sebuah perasaan iba sekaligus nyaman dan terancam disaat yang bersamaan.

"Apa ada masalah nona?" tanya pelayan itu. Senyum tak lupa menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Ya'kan Ino?"tanya Tayuya meminta sebuah persetujuan dari orang yang dianggapnya sahabat ini.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa, En-san"balas Ino dengan sebuah senyum dibibirnya, matanya menatap lurus pada orang yang di panggilnya En tadi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi. Mohon agar selanjutnya jangan membuat keributan. Saya hanya tidak ingin pengunjung yang lain merasa terganggu."ujar pria berambut hitam itu dengan sopan dan kemudian pamit undur diri. Membuat Tayuya sedikit merasa bersalah atas kelakuannya yang sedikit berlebihan tadi.

"Astaga aku sampai lupa menyampaikan pesan dari Kurenai-sensei. Ino kau harus ikut tes remidial karena kau tidak masuk kemarin." Ujar Tayuya sambil bangkit bediri dari kursi yang didudukinya, merogoh saku kantung jaket hitam yang dipakainya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Kurasa aku pergi dulu Ino, masih ada banyak urusan yang harus ku lakukan sekarang"pamit Tayuya lau pergi dari caffe MouIcha ini. Ino menyenderkan tubuhnya lelah. Banyak hal yang menimpanya sekarang ini. Sejak kematian orang tuanya, Ino menggantungkan hidupnya dari warisan ayahnya. Dan sudah setengah tahun sejak saat menyedihkan itu, mau tak mau uang itu semakin menipis. Belum masalah keuangannya selesai, muncul tanggungan nyawa lainnya, kucing hitam itu. Membuat Ino tersenyum tanpa sadar, secepat senyum itu muncul secepat itu pula senyum Ino menghilang. Lebih baik Ia segera pulang dari pada memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung.

.

.

.

oo—00—oo

.

.

.

**Somewhere in someplace.**

**.**

.

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah angkuhnya berjalan cepat dengan sedikit kekhawatiran dalam benaknya. 'semoga berita itu bohong!', setetes keringat tampak mengalir di wajahnya yang rupawan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc .**


End file.
